


寒流陷阱

by ByzanMaystine



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanMaystine/pseuds/ByzanMaystine
Summary: /伪现背





	寒流陷阱

“今天23时后北京将迎来又一波降温，部分地区将有小雨……”机场的LED屏在播天气预报，人群来往嘈杂越显得声音不很大，程潇走过去的时候抬头看了一眼，怎么又是阴冷天，她想。

助理推着行李走在她旁边，一边顾着行李一边还能娴熟地在粉丝们的包围中护住她，程潇被她催促着走，步履匆匆地出着神，助理刚来的时候还什么都不懂，走机场的时候紧张兮兮恨不得一个人分成两个用，现在却已经很是老道熟稔了，时间的作用倒真是大。

也是，毕竟都过去这么久了，程潇回过神来看一眼围着她的粉丝们，按快门的小姑娘和她对视了一眼就激动起来，语无伦次地夸她发色漂亮，程潇就弯弯眼睛轻轻笑了一下，她最近刚染回黑发，有点掉色就显得像栗色，她自己觉得还不错就懒得再收拾，上车之前程潇最后一顿，笑着和粉丝们挥挥手道了别。

司机是公司里的老人，打了个招呼程潇跟助理交代了几句就靠在座椅上开始争分夺秒补觉，之前因为破天荒地晕机她没怎么睡好，好不容易从行程中挤出来这么点休息时间她怎么也得物尽其用。

车内很暖和以至于车窗上有薄薄的一层水汽，折射进来的街灯流光就拐了个弯落在她眼睑上，起伏沉落的光影有点像流窜的金粉，只是程潇睡得很沉，一直没有再睁开眼睛。

到家的时候天已经黑了，程潇下了车迷迷糊糊地去找电梯，刚睡醒的时候意识还很迷糊，她走也走得踉跄晃荡，缩在帽子里倚靠着电梯扶手打着盹，助理唠唠叨叨的声音大部分都没听进去。

交代了一下后面几天的行程助理就急匆匆走了，她最近刚谈了个小男朋友，正是黏糊的时候，被程潇笑话人在曹营心在汉就吐了吐舌头，竹筒倒豆子一般噼里啪啦把行程细细捋了一遍，约好来接她的时间风风火火出了门，来去的姿态像急卷残云。

程潇这才回过头放下包去看房间，这边她并不常住，行程紧凑的时候都是直接住酒店或者回公司，害怕房子荒掉就交给了助理打理，应该是有定期叫家政服务，屋子看起来和她上次回来的时候没什么区别，家具摸上去也没有灰，倒是挺干净的。

只是上一次来是什么时候呢？思及此程潇突然有点发愣，呆呆地站了一会抬头去看墙上挂着的钟表，已经十点半了，她微微蹙起眉摇了摇头，甩掉纷乱的思绪定了定神，还是先收拾吧，他应该也快回来了。

王一博被追得很紧，从活动结束离开的时候就有车跟他了，司机拉着他一路从城际高速转进来，二环都跑了整整一圈，眼看天都黑了才终于甩掉了这个尾巴，有粉丝跟车是不可避免的常态，王一博几乎都有点习惯了，只是今天遇上难免更添郁躁。

司机是个五十岁左右的大叔，被跟了一天脾性倒好，不急不缓七转八扭专挑小路跑圈，还有精力时不时转过头来和他扯闲，倒是他颠了一天心里还装着事，看看时间就越发焦急起来，实在是疲于应付。

程潇也该回去了，这样想着王一博就看着安静的手机界面出了神，一个消息都没有倒是她的风格，摇摇头露出一个苦笑，他曲起指骨敲了敲手机屏幕，转头看着司机大叔的后脑勺有点无奈。

这位大叔说了一路，热情程度让他都难免讶异，他看上去就那么像好聊天的人吗，一直到下车之后他冲对方点头的时候，对方的态度甚至也是热情无比，颇让掩着口罩的他有几分哭笑不得。

一直以来在大多数人眼中他都被划分到了看起来难以接触的那一类，他倒是没有自认过，只是这样说得人太多，他本来性子也淡，以至于到后来甚至都自觉寡言少语起来，也几乎已经习惯了鲜少遇到在他面前会不拘谨的人，今天这难免让他觉得意外。

王一博捏了捏眉心，把口罩往下扯了扯看着电梯变化的楼层数字，心却突然跳得快了起来，所以程潇才不一样他想，即便是没在一起的时候她也不会怕他，倒不是性情使然，相反她一直都进退有度对所有人都礼节妥帖，只是在他面前不一样。

从什么时候开始的呢他却也有点记不清了，是15年还是16年？王一博有点懊恼地闭上眼睛摁了摁太阳穴，手指从披着薄汗的鬓发中落下来，松手的瞬间他却愣住了，无意识地轻轻咬牙就磕到了唇边的布料，手指落在一侧微微曲动。

眼看就要到了他却发起怔，脑子里乱七八糟想的是上一次回来的时候，他也是这样在电梯里按了按太阳穴看着跃动的数字，思忖着要不要告诉她那个消息，走出来的时候他甚至还是愉悦的，直到被一堆人团团围住。

王一博看着敞开的电梯门站在原地不动，直到代表楼层的按键暗了下去门也轰隆着要闭合的时候他才伸出一只手，外面是静的，仿佛是这样在心底确认过了王一博才缓缓走出来。

忍不住回头再看一眼在心里叹了口气，王一博觉得他还是狼狈了，时间再怎么长久也无法抹去的东西，竟到底还是苦涩的，而到头来原谅竟也不足以告慰了，曲起手指敲了敲门，他看着自己的手，慢慢地垂下眼睛。

虽说是简单收拾程潇也前前后后忙了半个多小时，皱着眉头把餐具塞进消毒柜又理了一下冰箱里的食材，也不知道是什么时候得的消息说她要回来，冰箱倒是塞满了，放的却全是半成品菜，再不济就是各种罐头，明摆着要把她往日增两斤的方向塞的架势。

幸好还记得放了一封鸡丝挂面在里面，倒还算有良心，程潇挑了挑要用到的几样菜摆了出来，不知道什么时候做合适就干脆先给餐桌铺上米色桌布，她捧着脸盯着墙上那只表昏昏沉沉打了个盹，就有人敲门了。

王一博看见她就眼睛一亮摘下口罩，许久不见他又瘦了，颧骨的轮廓更利也更料峭，整个人看起来越发冷冽，开门后不管不顾把包一扔就来抱她，比她高一个头的人埋在她的肩窝，勒得程潇都有点喘不过气。

程潇只能哭笑不得去推他，先是轻轻拍拍他的背，结果却被闷哼着揽得更紧，只等程潇无奈地扭了扭身子王一博这才有几分不愿地抬起头，顺手捏住她的肩膀关上门。

因为拥得太紧程潇松松垮垮揽住头发的皮筋被王一博抹了下来，肩头微卷的发梢和鬓边细细的绒发被玄关的灯照着就显得模糊，王一博拾起那个黑色小圈绕在手指上跟着程潇往屋里走，看着她小半个侧脸突然觉得有点恍惚。

王一博其实知道她换了新发色，他自己用小号悄悄关注了她一个图博，机场那条发出来的时候他照例点开站子主页，却在看着程潇与镜头对视的眼睛后瞬间屏息，目不转睛地捧着看了好一会才挪开了眼，小心翼翼地在转发里输入了一颗小小的红心。

但那一瞬间的惊艳都不上这一刻，栗色的发丝披散下来掩映，露出白皙的侧脸和脖颈，程潇的锁骨很美也很清峭，耳侧有淡淡的绯红，唇色也是嫣红的，她不知道在笑什么，嘴角翘起的弧度明媚也可爱。

“鸡丝面你要吃吗？”

程潇刚转了个头问出口就被堵上了唇，抵在餐桌旁边被迫仰起头去看王一博的眼睛，唇齿碾磨是细腻也温柔的，他的眼睛却有点湿，好像蒙了浓重的雾和水汽，程潇怎么也看不清楚。

刚铺的桌布都被蹭得皱了起来，程潇捏住一个缝边的角在心底暗暗叫苦，但仅余的呼吸很快也被肆意掠夺，她只能眩晕着被裹挟坠入，直到王一博直起身子。

程潇觉得自己眼前也有雾气了，王一博的手却伸过来从脑后帮她轻轻扎住了头发，她细细地喘着气抬起头，朦胧中王一博好像是笑了，像一株挺拔料峭的黑胡桃木，声音很清湛，甚至还带着细微的笑意：“要吃。”

虽然刻意少放了辣显得有点淡，但滴了蚝油和香油之后却越发的香，程潇从觉得鸡丝面好吃之后就几乎是入了迷，变着花样钻研怎么能把面吃出花来，切了酸豆角又裹了小鱼圆子，越发爽口温香，丝毫不腻。

只是放在多日未见的两人面前却好像没了吸引人的劲，程潇咬着筷子和王一博有一搭没一搭地说着近日的工作，你一句我一句面就冷了下去，最后只能重开了一次微波炉。

热来热去面还是剩下大半，程潇看了一会有点无奈，到底抬起手把面全倒进了垃圾桶，等终于收拾好已经很晚了，两个人却都完全没有睡意，行程多起来的时候凌晨一两点入眠都是常事，到这个点竟也不是很困。

窗帘只拉了一半，从雾蓝色的布料边缘渗进来浓重的沉落夜色，这是助理她之前和程潇邀过功的，据说是她专门换的最新的料子，倒也的确漂亮，客厅只开了一盏壁灯，光是氤氲的昏黄，足以视物但还是有点暗。

程潇窝在沙发上低头看手机，抱着白色的绒羽毯子裹得严严实实，手机反射的光在脸上投出一小块阴影，散发掉下来垂在脸侧，整个人安静得出奇。

“别看了……眼睛看坏了。”王一博无奈地拿下她的手机，轻轻揽住她的肩让她靠在自己肩膀上，程潇就懒洋洋地嗯了一声靠着他不动了，仿佛是从喉腔里溢出的答腔声音还有点闷，呼吸清浅又温软像小动物。

睡意仿佛就此漫上来了，程潇靠着王一博慢慢窝进了他怀里，毯子刚刚烘过，边缘很是温热软和，而王一博揽住她腰的手本来是不动的，不知道想到什么却慢慢收紧了：“你……”他一顿，低下头正好对上程潇的眼睛，“最近有好好吃药吗？”

感觉到程潇身子一颤他微不可闻地在心底叹了口气，到底没有再追问，程潇却也没有开口答话，身体只绷紧了一瞬就又放松下来，依旧是慵懒的语气，语焉不明地回了个嗯字，就这样慢慢睡过去了。

电视的音量已经小到最后一格，王一博觉得肩有点发麻，看了看昏沉的程潇干脆微微偏过头拾起遥控器关掉电视，打横抱起她往房间里走，落在他鼻息间的吐息是很淡的清渺，手心有细密的薄汗腕处也小小地发痒。

王一博看着程潇熟睡，她的长发都被他别在耳后，露出一张素白的脸，她睡觉不是很踏实，翻了个身身子蜷缩起来窝成一团，光洁的后颈就送到他眼前，王一博静静地看了好一会，突然觉得有点哽，手指颤抖着摸了摸她耳后的小疤又无力地垂了下去，觉得头又疼起来了。

又这么看了一会，王一博也卧下去，靠在她身侧，慢慢睡着了。

王一博没住几天就又走了，他最近跟组拍戏抽不开身，作为主角的拍摄日程排得很满，前几天也是剧组放假他才好不容易腾出时间，临到头来即便再怎么不舍也只能又匆匆离去。

比起他来程潇在这种离别面前好像自如得多，王一博的低气压她好像完全感受不到，一边忙活一边还有心思交代他多带几件厚衣服，顶着王一博颇有几分幽怨的眼神装聋作哑。

春寒也不可小觑，程潇往他包里塞了条围巾和几件厚衣服，又交代他一定要让助理在保温杯里多冲几包红茶，楼下车喇叭按得急，她没心没肺地催着他走，到了还不忘叮嘱他几句睡眠上的事。

其实也是做无用功罢了，他一直睡眠很差，这也不是一天两天就能拗过来的，只是程潇还是免不了会操心，除了三番五次拜托他的助理在晚上给他倒杯牛奶好助眠，他那几瓶安眠药也被她换了等量的维生素和左洛复进去，只留下适量的一部分。

在窗口站了一会程潇回身静静地看着房间，却觉得有点不明所以的空落落，来去匆匆已是常态，只是还是难免会觉得怅然，摇了摇头回神收拾了一下，程潇和助理打了个电话，也准备离开了。

其实她没有和王一博说过，她本来也待不了多久，原来的打算就是等王一博离开之后她就走的，只是念及王一博难免会刨根问底所以才缄口不言，只让王一博以为她还有假期。

程潇提着包最后一次再看了眼屋子，世事哪有那么多凑巧，不过是人心反复又隐秘勾连，总要主观把那点感念情绪扩到无限大，全凭意志做与理智相悖的事，糊涂也罢，在爱欲心事面前，谁都得犯傻。

“什么？”

王一博坐在车上捏着手机发呆，助理和场务导演在旁边交头接耳，看表情都挺着急的，王一博瞥一眼在心里想也难怪，听到这个消息的时候他也颇惊了一跳来着。

从这里望过去那边人头攒动乱糟糟的，黑乎乎的烟还在冒，看上去颇有几分惨烈，据说是道具组人员管理不善，开着灯就出了门结果回来发现起了火，场地被烧得挺严重的，至少今天的拍摄能不能继续大概还存疑。

这样下去也不是个办法，王一博想了想就抬起头看向场务，却没想到这两人都正盯着他看，看表情还有点局促的谨慎，王一博很快就想通了缘由，竟然还有点想笑。

“不用担心我，如果导演来了就告诉我一声，开不开工我都听剧组的安排。”话音刚落他就看见两个人都肉眼可见地松了口气，王一博向场务点了点头，看着他走了才有点郁闷地暗自摇了摇头坐回位置。

侧过脸看一眼讪笑的助理王一博哼了口气：“我看上去像不讲道理的人吗？”这混小子就笑起来，明知道他受了误解竟然还有心思和他插诨打科：“看上去有点像。”弄得王一博哭笑不得。

玩笑罢两个人等着那边的回复，王一博低头翻着剧本，助理则敲着手机打听小道消息，半天后抬起头苦着脸犹犹豫豫地开口：“今天怕是开不了工了。”王一博正要开口，就看见刚才那个场务又神色匆匆冲这边来了，拿起外套下了车，王一博瞥了助理一眼，那意思分明是“想不到你还有点用”。

果不其然，剧组今天停工一天，而由于这边拍摄受了阻，后续的拍摄计划势必也要调整，王一博去见过了导演，得了几句安慰就让他和合作的演员回去等重新开工的消息了，王一博转了一圈却没想到又打道回府，凭空多出一两天的空来。

还真是世事无常。

但如果给王一博重来一次的机会他一定选择不发出刚才那个感叹，世事无常人间无常，这境遇放到现在站在门口敲了门却无人应答的王一博身上实在是不能再适用，还以为程潇会在家他就没拿备用钥匙，如今难免露出几分孤立无援的窘迫来。

他的确没想到程潇会不在，她这样出去必定不方便，那就肯定是已经开始工作了，只是她为什么不告诉他呢，还让他以为她在这里尚有日子可待，这样来去干净又匆匆，倒像是为了他才在这里短暂停泊。

这样想着王一博就发愣了，犹豫着和助理打了电话准备离开，一回头却正对上程潇的那个小助理，两个人都有点意想不到，尤其是那个小姑娘，看上去受惊得多，哆哆嗦嗦连句完整话都蹦不出来。

平时那么个八面剔透的玲珑人现在却像极了个初出茅庐的楞头，他都已经反应过来了，她却还眼神飘忽地出着神，实在是让他有点意外。

其实他和这个小姑娘闹过不愉快的，程潇出事的时候他被挡在病房门外，只等半夜的时候才进得去看了她一眼，当时陪着程潇的就是她这个助理，情绪失控哭着指名道姓骂他，他就那样被一个小姑娘骂得脸色苍白，到后来她再见他就显得畏缩了。

但他却没办法心存芥蒂或者对她提起恶感，一来是知道自己理亏，二来也是因为他知道这是为程潇好的人，从一开始，只要是为了她好的人和事，他再怎么都不忍心责怪。

而且从当时那个情况来说，他也不配。

手心不知不觉就攥紧了，汗涔涔地濡湿了指腹，轻轻摩挲了一下抬起眼，王一博的脸色很平静，看着对方不急不缓发问：“你怎么会在这，程潇呢？”

小姑娘大概是镇定下来了，捏着钥匙想了想开口：“……潇潇姐先走了。”

“那你又回来干什么，东西没带吗？”王一博好奇地在她身上打量了一下，看着她没有要告诉自己的意思就识趣地收回目光冲她点点头，“那我就先走了，还以为能见她来着。”

今天是见不到程潇了，他转了个头去按电梯，心里却还有点沮丧，正要开口道别就看见那个小姑娘又想起什么似的跳起来，在电梯门打开的时候把他叫住：“等等！”

是如程潇说的风风火火，匆忙拿起钥匙进了屋又匆匆关上门跑出来把一个东西递到他面前，她这小助理效率的确不一般，王一博暗自轻笑，低头看了看手里的药瓶却有点讶异，抬头正好对上小姑娘躲闪的眼睛。

她有点犹豫地开口：“潇姐让我交给小林哥的，但既然刚好遇上了，您就自己拿走吧。”小林是他的助理，王一博轻轻摇了摇小瓶，嘴上应了句，心底却漫上来说不清道不明的怪异。

他是有服用助眠药的习惯，但最近情况好一点就很少吃了，他从来没告诉过程潇，却没想到到头来还要她照看着他的服药日常，电梯下行着，眼看就要到一楼了，王一博却还是看着手中的药不知道在发什么呆。

咬了咬牙下定决心，她犹豫着开口：“一博哥，这话原本也不该由我来说，只是……你真的不记得了吗？”心底原本还有不忿，却被王一博一瞬间抬起头的眼神吓得倒退了两步，没等王一博抑制住骤然加速的心跳问她说的是什么意思，她就又结结巴巴说了几句再见跑得没影了。

说起来可能有点无病呻吟和矫情，王一博一开始就喜欢程潇。

同一批公司训练生里他应该是顶幸运的，虽然年龄小但各方面都不错，很早就以忙内的身份出了道，关于他们的反响并不小，但也没多么好。

那个时候的男子团体还没那么繁花锦簇，他们忙于在中韩之间的跨国航班里颠倒呕吐，在一抓一大把的韩流男团里夹缝喘息，出道第一年是最痛苦的，打铁趁热、不火就死，各类打歌节目里他们都得辗转跳跃，做别人的绿叶。

在泛滥的、劣质脂粉堆叠出来的光鲜舞台上，梦想是最不值一提的东西，人人都可以做梦，但大多数都只能死在籍籍无名，在黯淡的打光里无声过敏。

后来他们慢慢有了自己的一批基础粉，事业重心也渐渐转向国内，公司那个时候有了推新女团的心思，他又多了一群师弟师妹，一年又一年，涌进的年轻面孔层出不穷，偶像行业这个庞大工厂永不止息地搅动涡轮，只会有越来越年轻的生命不断投入。

他就在这个时候再次见到程潇。

其实之前打歌舞台他们就合作过了，只是新出道的少年匆匆忙忙，满心满眼是发专辑和排新舞，夜航机舱里也忙着昏昏入睡，哪里有心思去关心舞台上一起表演的那个女孩。

待到再见的时候就更是物非人也非，那段时间他忙着在综艺节目里当背景板混眼熟，忙得日夜颠倒顶着两个黑眼圈整个人像一只行走的大熊猫，公司叫他回去见见新人，一行人进来的时候他正埋头对付康师傅泡面，一点也不光鲜亮丽。

这个时候的王一博已经学会了波澜不惊，淡淡地跟着staff点了点头说了几句话就又把他们送了出去，只是在最后那个小姑娘离开的时候他听到了微不可闻的一声轻笑，抬头就看到一个熟悉的白皙侧脸。

程潇很会跳舞、程潇唱歌也好听……王一博后来听说到的关于程潇的东西数不胜数，但他那次见她的时候就只知道六个字——她笑得很好看。

现在想来或许也没那么玄乎，只不过那一瞬间的那个笑意，对于那个时候的他来说的确已经很久没有见到过了，烂漫的仿佛是全然从心的笑也是只有天真的新人才会有，笑着的时候眼尾翘起就很明媚也很鲜活，也是温暖的。

你知道要做很多事都很难，王一博那个时候刚刚学会跟自己的梦想妥协，学会在与舞台背道而驰的地方依然发光发热，跌倒又爬起来，他第一次觉得有人给他的感觉像软和的春风，抬眼咧嘴都烂漫，以至于很久以后他细究他对程潇到底是一见钟情还是日久情深，却心念犹豫又牵扯，定义不出个所以然。

不过后来他到底存了个心思关注了一下，她果然出了道，但又过了很久，忙起来之后那惊鸿一瞥的惊艳就也被王一博抛诸脑后，忘得一干二净了。

王一博后来问过程潇那个时候怎么会笑，一个小小练习生胆子倒挺大，程潇笑得前俯后仰，过了好一会想了想才回答他。

她是觉得王一博那个样子很接地气，在之前他们打歌舞台合作的时候，她还觉得王一博很是高冷不好相处，那一刻却觉得他倒是很亲切，当时也是个藏不住事的，一不留神就笑了出来。

只不过后来他们还是慢慢熟悉起来了，她在的那个团仿佛是复刻了他们刚出道时的忙碌和鲜花簇拥，王一博也不是很经常见到她，虽然是同公司但毕竟有不同的路和活动行程，等到他们最终熟稔还是走了很长时间，然后又用了更长的时间走到一起。

现在想想这本来就是究极悖论，在公司知道后经纪人气急败坏地指着他俩数落的时候，王一博才有点恍惚，这是贩卖梦想的职业没错，或许荷尔蒙终极根源论也没有错，那他们的爱又是从何而来，他也难免会迷惑的。

不知道是不是流言作祟，他那段时间连着丢了几个代言，程潇在中韩之间来回跑，也很累，不过比起他在事业转型期那点微不足道的迷茫，到底不肯低头也不肯放手的执拗占了上风，王一博一直就不是个可以很好拿捏的提线木偶，公司到最后也只能将他俩的事暂且搁置。

只是他没想过，程潇竟这么能撑，他不是不知道，同公司的师兄和师妹又是前后辈，在他们还没确定关系只是相处交往的时候，传言就已经并不好听，从某种意义上来说，程潇承受得远比他要多，只是她一直看起来都温柔快乐，好像不怎么受影响。

也许只是不表现给他看吧，其实他不是没有萌生过退意，只是却根本做不到自己松手，也更舍不得，所以后来他更像是默许了公司给予他们的明显分道扬镳毫无交集的行程，这把冰冷的刀剑，他是自己递到程潇手里的。

大概就从那天起，一切都坏掉了，他好像个自私也胆怯的卑劣商人，步步算计只是为了厘清那点怯懦和茫然的退意，把选择推到程潇面前，做着关于爱恨和心事的劣质测试题。

程潇很聪明，她会明白的，只是即便这样想着他好像也没办法停手，他从她这里得到太多与所有人都不一样的、不掺他物的所谓情意，以至于到最后自己也怀疑起来，狠心冷情只为全他自己一个安心。

那天那个助理离开之后王一博还是会反复揣摩她的那句话，他没有联系程潇去问，也没有惊动身边的人，只是自己这样反复回想着，却到底没想通。

看到那瓶药之后小林信誓旦旦地承认了是他把自己在吃安眠药的事告诉程潇的，太真切以至于找不出破绽，王一博就也没有继续打破砂锅问到底。

他一直以为那年发生的事就如记忆里那样，从来没想过可能还有隐情，这样想着他的手仿佛也颤抖起来，已经没有什么能比记忆里的事情更惨痛了，如果事实露出的只是冰山一角，不论是更残酷还是比不得，他都根本不能接受了。

转头看着车窗外一闪而过的街灯霓虹，王一博靠在座椅上微微颠簸，心仿佛也被外力钳住，在有几分苦涩的意味里沉浮坠落，湿漉漉的雾气在沾湿的玻璃上打着圈，在这颠簸中他的意识仿佛也涣散了。

那一年程潇出了车祸，保姆车被一辆小轿车追尾，车上的三个人里她的伤算不重的，只是带到了腰的旧伤和轻微脑震荡，再就是被玻璃碎片划破了后颈，留下了一个小小的疤。

如果细细算来那个时候他也和程潇很久没见了，他们在所有有意无意的外力推动下做名义上的前后辈，知情人眼中的天边鸳鸯，所以他那个时候去找程潇的确是距离上一次见面很久以后的事，惴惴不安却又欣喜着自以为拿到了足以让她高兴的消息，却在电梯门打开的那一瞬间面对了噩耗。

被闻讯而来的媒体团团围住盘问的时候王一博才知道发生了什么，如果说他的沉默纵容和渐渐疏离的态度自以为隐秘无法被揣测，那么这种不知道哪里来的自信反倒让这心思更明确到像是昭然若揭。

人总是自负自认为来日方长，肆意浪费挥霍所捏得住的爱意，只有意外摆在了面前失去也触手可及，才能有那么一点了悟和懂得，开始追悔莫及，开始恨不当初。

程潇那么骄傲又明亮的人，她该是怎样熬下来的，还要在模糊的失去里做更坚定的那个人，王一博也是后来才知道程潇当时其实和他面临着同样的选择，只是他妥协了，她却始终没有，她爱也爱得坦荡明朗，从一开始，他就输了。

程潇知道助理把药直接给了王一博之后就逮着她训了好久，犹豫了一下就要打电话给小林，被助理拦着可怜兮兮发誓说其余没多说什么才狐疑地停了手，却免不了还要把她好一顿数落才算完。

捏住手机化妆的时候房间里人也渐渐多了起来，两个人自然也不能继续再说什么，程潇安静地任化妆师摆弄，心里却是乱糟糟的，看着镜子就出了神。

前段时间staff找上她的时候她也是这个心情，捏着那张纸呆坐了很久才起身离去，到后来才觉得staff犹犹豫豫半天才开口的姿态也情有可原了。

失眠、轻度抑郁，直到病例单摆在她面前，她从不知道他过得这么不好，在只靠听说来获取对方最新消息的时间里，她一直以为他会一直那样——稳健地，闪闪发光地被所有关注继续环绕，毕竟她出院的那天是他提的分手，先挣脱的人怎么也该过得比她好。

而事实上分手的时候程潇也没有什么很剧烈的情绪，她也清楚当时的境况，即便抛开他们之间那一堆还杂乱的纠缠不提，王一博出现在她的公寓被拍了个正着，桩桩件件撞在一起，根本无从辩驳。

而所有应该在一瞬间涌来的心理建设，她都早在那段看不见王一博的冷漠时间里做完了，她年少的时候喜欢一个人，几乎用了所有的力气和少女心思，咬着被子流的眼泪也会流光的，流光了就再也没有了。

她早都不是刚出道时那个心思细腻又敏感的小姑娘了，再也不会因为喜欢的人的冷待每天藏起来恍惚，也不会因为他答不出“我是什么”的问题就胡思乱想，心思郁积。

只是她为什么还会答应下来呢程潇也不清楚，她也没有心思去细细辨别了，但不可否认的是，看着王一博不明所以地为“复合”而欣喜，构建一个生病的是自己的谎言看着他一天天好起来，程潇也会在欣慰的同时感受到很微小的迟来的，有关于报复的快感。

然后是长长久久和永远陷落的空白。

妆化完了，程潇笑着跟工作人员们点点头，休息室里就又只剩下了她一个人，看着镜子里的那双眼睛，她又想起助理有几分不解又忿然的语气：“你就那么喜欢他吗？”

当然不，她已经喜欢他很久了，很累，所以再也不要喜欢了。

对，不喜欢了。

假象到底也有戳破的那一天，要揭开谎言的日子来得也很快。

王一博的状态越来越好，很快就知道了自己之前的病，自然也发现了药瓶里原本的药被她换成治疗抑郁的左洛复和维生素的秘密，人被困于自己的桎梏和痛苦中难免眼界不开阔，很快他就明白了为什么大家会觉得他不好接近，以及那位司机大叔的热情。

那是当时程潇出车祸时的司机，对他俩的事一直都清楚，看着王一博又要回老地方心有所感，自然也显得比平时遇到的人亲近，只是王一博心病郁积了太久自己却不觉得，很多东西都忽视了。

看山是山，山看你却非罢了。

只是这又难免带给他新的苦，他以为的破镜重圆，却不过是善意催生做戏得到的虚妄，也难为所有人苦心积虑为他建起的乌托邦，要他以为重拾的无菌爱恨和春风，却是镜花水月的一场空。

但他还是意难平，还是痴心妄想着念念不忘，王一博久违地看着程潇，据说是因为寒流肆虐最近天气又转冷了，他看着她左耳吊落的小星球金色耳坠，感觉那点透明的冷空气也被戳破了，将他填充成一个空荡荡的悲哀的气球。

王一博说他要出国度假一段时间，顺便好好整理一下心绪，等到再回来的时候，就可以放下了，程潇则看着窗外飞起的废弃纸片沉默，过了一会抬起头，她说好，这样就很好。

那你呢，你还愿意吗，王一博这样问出口了又觉得有点莽撞，懊恼了一瞬却又从角落里翻涌出最细小的雀跃，不死心地等着她的回答。

程潇突然笑了，摇摇头声音很轻，她说你太傻了，不管怎么样，到了如今，就再也没有可能了。

他们刚在一起的时候，有限的时间也恨不得延伸出溢满的长度，大半夜裹得严严实实去24小时便利店买关东煮。

鱼丸虾饺甜不辣，还得加一筷子海带，边走边吃就可以消磨很长时间，也是这种时候才分外像普通恋人，两个人幼稚起来为了买一个发圈也能避开人群跑一条街。

没买到最寻常的，反倒是从要打烊的大排档老板那里收获了一把捆塑料袋的廉价土黄色秃橡胶皮筋，都知道这并不适合扎头发，程潇竟也突发奇想敢让王一博冒冒失失给她往头上套。

动作再小心也疼，程潇被拔得倒吸一口气差点冒眼泪花，等扎好了又没心没肺笑，说你给我扎过头发了，王一博牵着她一只手，小心地把那更纤细的五指完全包拢，看着程潇软绵绵的笑心就软得一塌糊涂。

他在午夜的街头迎着风牵着她慢慢地走，他想，这是他挚爱的最喜欢的小姑娘，他要永远喜欢她。

王一博去欧洲待了没多久，不到半个月就又匆匆被经纪人喊回来继续工作，虽然还有无奈但这一圈的确让他放松了不少，看过不一样的地方和风景心境也大大不同了。

他很久不去主动关注程潇的一些消息，也不再频繁想起她，除非特定情况下的身不由己，他都把遗忘做得很好，直到他准备新戏的时候看剧本，编剧和他打电话沟通，说能不能加一句Dostoevsky的名句，他一边拿笔记一边应着挂了电话。

阴谋是爱情的敌人。

王一博看着这句话很久，在经久之后再次想起了程潇的脸，鲜活生动，人面依旧，他关了灯爬上床，突然冒出一个念头，在最初的隔阂开始浮现的时候，她一直沉默也温柔接受，或许是早已给过他机会了，只不过换来的只有伤害。

而王一博现在才明白。

如果要他现在说，程潇该是他凉到骨彻的刺痛，是心念难转天真坠入，是他憾恨郁积挽不回的所有惊梦和春日最后一次寒流，是昨日衰败的爱和陷阱。

他入睡了，在离开她后第一个入眠的夜里握住月亮的噪音和冷却的指尖死皮，终于入睡，阖上眼睛。

end.


End file.
